


Touch Me, Touch My Body

by Ourtimetogether



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Yeonjun, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Prince Choi Yeonjun, Smut, Top Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourtimetogether/pseuds/Ourtimetogether
Summary: Yeonjun is the prince and Soobin is one of his guards until one night changes literally everything between them.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108





	Touch Me, Touch My Body

**Author's Note:**

> HOLA. This is my uh... 2nd smut and still don't know if it's good or not but still learning lmao hope you enjoy this! :)

  
Yeonjun tries to keep his eyes to look straight ahead while making sure that his steps are elegant, or else, his younger brother Choi Beomgyu would nag at him later. He sighs in his mind as he sits down along with the other princes and kings from other kingdom, wearing absolutely fantastic attire which suitable for this dinner event. Yeonjun puts on his best smile which shows politeness and charisma, and he cannot help to make it even wide as he notices a few princes are talking about him.

Other than any boring part of talking about throne and offspring, he loves to listen more about the whisper. He takes a glance at the right side of the table where bodyguards stand tall and focus at their own princes, and he can notice his favourite one staring at him as if trying to guess what he needs at this exact moment. 

  
Oh, Yeonjun wants him. 

  
However, Yeonjun says nothing which keeps the guard to nod and brings his eyes to examine the whole situation. Just right after the third princes finishes talking, Yeonjun is surprised by the attendance of every kingdom’s favourite prince, Huening Kai, who comes and sits beside him. He apologize for being late and everyone understands it completely. The prince is so cute that Yeonjun might die if he gets that smiles more often. Prince Huening is surely different as he is the youngest and smartest at keeping up the conversation with anyone. 

  
Yeonjun nods at Huening Kai and the younger boy seems interested to open up a new conversation already as he is smiling a mile wide now. He turns his head to the older boy who already sets eyes and ears for him. “Hello, Prince Yeonjun. It’s an honour to meet you in this event for one more time.”

  
“It’s an honour for me to sit beside you, Prince Huening. Other princes might have wanted this opportunity.” He chuckles.

  
As the dinner ends, the princes now gather in the room to listen to the approximation of the dethrone of the latest Crown Prince at every kingdom, which is Yeonjun’s, Changbin’s, and Wooyoung. The position will be taken by the youngest prince for several different reasons, as for Yeonjun is because Beomgyu has found the lover of his life while he has not. The other princes faces different issue, such as the capability of being the Crown Prince or because they want to surely give it to their younger brothers.

For the nth time Yeonjun sighs in his head at the sudden thought of having to find a lover, a woman to be his partner in the kingdom. He has not found it, and he is aware of what he truly feels deep down there. He glances one more time at Choi Soobin, his guard, who stays behind him.

  
Even though he is his guard, Soobin looks mesmerizing with his all black attire which shows his slim waist and those long legs. Yeonjun remembers he almost forgot how to breath as he found Soobin wearing that sinful outfit. His hair, moreover, covers his forehead but still cannot hide the intimidation face which Yeonjun finds sexy, especially when the younger boy scrunches his nose when checking something related to him. 

  
Huh, now he hopes that he is not a prince so that he can be free from the rules of having to have descendant and other bullshits he despise so much.

Though the luxury is endless, Yeonjun is not free. The place is suffocated for such a free soul like him, caused him to create enormous problem since he turns 14. He ran from the formal dinner, skipped the private lessons. He often disguised himself by wearing girl’s clothes, and who else would help him if it’s not Choi Soobin? It’s always him who make succeed of his trial to run away from the palace.   
Now Yeonjun hopes he can make another trial but bring Soobin along with him. 

  
***

  
“Yah, how many times would you practice to say the not-so-romantic phrases, huh? You keep repeating those and now my ears refuse to listen more about it.”

  
Beomgyu scoffs. “Probably because your ears never ever received any love whisper from anyone.”

  
“Wha— Say it again and I’ll change the time so that it would be longer than it already is until you can marry your future wife.”

  
“Hyung-nim!” he whines. “how cruel. I’ve been waiting for months, do you know that? I’ve prepared my self physically and mentally to take tour position and marry her. Isn’t it the faster the better for you as well?”

  
Yeonjun pouts. “It’s better for you, Gyu. I need to wait until I get the permission to go out of the palace to pursue my dream. Well, at least they give me a year and then I can go back here, but still! I’m also as impatient as you, silly. We’re siblings, anyways.”

  
The younger boy frowns. “Sometimes—just sometimes, okay, I hope that you would stop running away from your responsibility of being the prince. But you already did your part excellently, hyung-nim. I think... Ugh, I hate to say this, but I think I’m gonna miss you.”

  
Yeonjun coos at the remark. “Aww, my cold little brother just said that he’s going to miss me, huh?” he laughs. “We can call each other, Gyu. Relax.”

  
“Of course, but why you chose to move so far?”

  
“Well, what’s the point of moving out if I can simply see the palace from where I live later. No fun.”

  
The younger boy just nods and leans his body on the couch even more. “I still don’t understand why you would leave this all and pursue your dream while you can have anything you want with a snap of fingers.”

  
Yeonjun sighs. “Ever since I turned 16, I’ve been facing the rules to avoid getting myself into a scandal. I followed them, Gyu. For almost 8 years, and now what? I need to go out. It’s not like I’m trying to forget that I’m a prince, but I’m just going to try harder, learn more with other people and not only with people from the palace. I barely have friends here.”

  
“Well, you have one, though.”

  
Yeonjun scoffs and looks at Beomgyu, daring him to say. “Yeah? Like who?”

  
“Soobin!”

  
He goes silent for seconds and squints his eyes at his brother. “He is my guard, silly, not my friend. I don’t think I’ve talked much with him.”

  
“Liar. I saw you play with him that night.”

  
Yeonjun turns his head faster than he could ever imagine. He can start to feel the sweat. “Don’t you remember? When you played guessing names with him but he was not having it? But at least he accompanied you.”

  
“Well, that doesn’t count at all, _dongsaeng_.”

  
Beomgyu shrugs his shoulders while his lips turning down, mocking. He checks his watch and raises his eyebrows before smiling. “Ah, I want to meet my favourite lady. I need to see her right now. See you later at dinner time, hyung-nim.”

  
“Hmm, please say Hi to her from me.”

  
“Of course.”

  
Now Yeonjun is alone at the large room he always share with Beomgyu to play or read together.

However, since he became the crown prince and had to do stuffs that are part of his responsibility, they couldn’t barely make time even for an hour. Beomgyu is also busy with his martial arts things, which led him to meet the love of his life and soon will be getting married. He is 22 already. It is still young, but he wants to take care of the kingdom by being the replacement of his selfish older brother who wants to get out of the place to learn dancing. 

  
He is good at singing too. He asked Soobin one time about his voice and for the first time in his life he saw the man smiled and said that it’s such a lovely voice Your Highness. Enough to make Yeonjun a crying mess at night since he wanted to hear it again but he wasn’t even dare to ask him more than he should. 

  
Yeonjun rests his head for awhile, listening to the instrumental he usually chooses with Beomgyu whenever they are tired. He lulls the melody, hands tapping down the couch. He is going to enjoy this feeling before he has to wear his best smile and meet the big family. 

  
There’s a knock on the door which makes Yeonjun opens his eyes. He knows only Soobin who knocks because the other would rather voicing their arrival so that Yeonjun can let them in. 

  
Not a minute later, Soobin stands beside the couch with a formal suit that he usually wear, but damn, he rocks everything with his tall, well-built body. Today, he pulls his hair back so that Yeonjun can admire the forehead more. Oh, how much he really wants to play with Soobin’s face and coo at how cute his face is.

  
“We have a few minutes before the interview begins. Do I have to prepare anything else, Your Highness?”

Ah, yes.

Soobin is also his personal assistant since a year ago when he realized that only the tall boy can understand him and his stubborn self. 

  
“No.” He says and he stands up. “Hm, where’s my notes?”

  
Soobin nods. “I have prepared it all in the room, as well as the coffee.”

  
Yeonjun smiles at him and pats his shoulder. “You always know what I need, yeah?”

  
“I hope I could do better, Your Highness.”

  
“No, Soobin, you already did well. I chose you to be my personal assistant because of that.” He buttons up his suit. 

  
“Yes, Your Highness. It’s an honour to be your personal assistant.” He bows. “Shall we go now?”

  
He gives a flirtatious smile.” Of course.” 

  
***

  
“I’m gonna miss you here, though.”

  
Yeonjun chuckles and looks behind him at Beomgyu who is pouring a water to the glass. “I know, you’ve said that for million times.”

  
Beomgyu whines. “Ah, really, can’t believe that two months have passed already.”

  
“Gyu, we can still call, alright? Also, I want niece. Give me lots.”

  
Beomgyu suddenly smiles. “Well, it’s up to my wife. That’s her body and if we can only have one then I am more than fine.”

  
“Ooo, the respect. Proud of you. At least she got the best man as her husband.”

  
Both of them laugh and the next thing the younger brother do is helping Yeonjun to check if he has finished packing. “You’ll stay in an apartment or house?”

  
“House, probably. I don’t know.”

  
“Soobin goes with you as well right?” Beomgyu watches Yeonjun sighing in his large bed. “Then, you’ll live with him too, I assume?”

  
“Father has prepared a house for me, and a small one beside it where Soobin can stay.” He sighs. “the house will be only for me, and perhaps people who cook and clean.”

  
“Alright. Nice to hear.” He giggles. “you can cook, though. I think that’s not really necessary to have someone cook for you.”

  
“Well, I think I need it. What if I’m too busy?”

  
“ _Duh_ , you can delivery.”

  
“Can’t really trust it, Gyu. The last time, you remember, I almost died because the wicked person really put poison in it.”

  
Beomgyu pouts. “Oh my, I forgot. Alright, can’t really trust anybody then.”

  
Yeonjun rises up from the bed and takes his navy jacket before heading out the room with Beomgyu. He notices a few of his people have been waiting outside with a car and everything he needs. After he said good bye to his parents and hugs her mother tightly, Yeonjun gets in the car. Soobin sits in the front sit with the driver and hands busy checking his tablet. 

  
“Soobin?”

  
“Yes, Your Highness?”

  
“Give me the tablet. I wanna check something.”

  
“Sure.” He hands the tablet politely. “If it’s locked, the password is on the back of the tablet.”

  
Yeonjun hums and clicks the tablet, checking the notes first as usually Soobin does whenever he asks for his schedules. He finds not more than important dates and finished events from the notes, so he closes it and opens another apps in it. He snorts a laugh. “You downloaded games?”

  
“Yes. Prince Beomgyu told me to download some games in it just in case you want to use the tablet.”

  
_Oh, how thoughtful._

  
“Alright, nice to know. I’m gonna play some. Don’t answer.”

  
Soobin just nods and focus his eyes to the front. He sometimes speaks to his in-ear to keep in touch with the other people who guard the car until they arrive to the house.

***

  
Yeonjun sits down on the bed while Soobin keeps checking anything in the room, trying to find any cameras or anything that could be used to scam the prince later. The taller boy seems anxious which irritates Yeonjun even more as he wasn’t planned to have a private vacation with him and get ignored like this. They need to enjoy every seconds of it since Yeonjun doesn’t know when will they be separated if his family knows their relationship. 

  
“It’s clear, Your Highness.”

  
Yeonjun whines. “Call me Yeonjun, will you? Or hyung, that’s fine. It feels so distant.”

  
Soobin stops whatever he’s doing right now to look at Yeonjun with mouth opens and he eventually closes it. “I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

  
Not getting what he wants, also tired of what’s really happening around them since morning, Yeonjun just lets a deep sigh. “Alright, whatever you want.” He mumbles. 

  
Yeonjun walks to his bag and grab a few things he needs in the bathroom. He wants to clean his body who has been sweating a lot after running, though he loves it because he did that with Soobin. Meanwhile the taller boy in the room just watches him with guilty feeling, his guts doesn’t like seeing Yeonjun’s pouty lips. He is kind of irritated and Soobin is more than aware what caused it. He’s sulking in front of Soobin. 

  
“I’m gonna take a shower first.” Yeonjun turns his head. “Or you want to join me?” He says casually. 

  
Soobin can feel his cheeks are getting warm. He blushes madly and this is not the first time Yeonjun ever said that. Whenever they both in the same room, the prince somehow always finds his way to tease him. He clears his throat. “I-I have showered downstairs.”

  
“Sure, but if you change your mind...” Yeonjun winks. “You know I never locked the door while taking a shower.”

  
Soobin blinks repeatedly and raises his eyebrows, quite taken aback at the sensual voice that comes from Yeonjun. He presses his sweaty palm on his jeans as Yeonjun makes his way to the bathroom. When the door closed, he sighs and throws himself to the bed. He knows he can’t sleep tonight, knowing that they will share the bed. Despite officially declaring that they like each other, somehow Soobin is still afraid, especially the person he is in love with is the crown prince. The fabulous Choi Yeonjun.

Soobin puts one of his hand to wipe away sweat on his forehead. Even though it’s only half of his body on the bed, legs are hanging, he feels too comfortable that he only closes his eyes and enjoy it. He can do this while waiting for Yeonjun, and most importantly to calm down his heart that beating erratically.

  
It takes a couple of minutes until Yeonjun is out of the bathroom wearing his shorts and a white t-shirt. “Soobinnie you can use the—what is he doing...” he laughs quietly but still approaching the boy. “Aigoo, Soobinie. You look exhausted.” He mumbles. 

  
Yeonjun grins as he’s come with an idea in his head. He wants to take pictures of Soobin being this cute, so Yeonjun crawls on the bed and bring his leg over his body but make sure that he doesn’t press it too much. 

  
To his surprise, Soobin suddenly wakes up in alert and pin himself down to the bed which makes him yelp. He even grabs his hands and place it on top of his head, makes him look vulnerable at this point. Not fully aware, the taller boy blinks twice and his eyes widen when he sees Yeonjun under him. 

  
“Y-your Highness! I’m sorry!”

  
Just before Soobin pulls himself away, Yeonjun lock his legs on the waist which brings their hips together. “Not so fast, Binnie.”

  
“I-I will sleep on the floor so you can enjoy the bed only for yourself.” He is avoiding Yeonjun’s eyes as much as he can, and the older boy doesn’t like it so he cups the face and caresses his cheeks softly with his thumbs.

  
Soobin brings his attention at Yeonjun who smiles at him. However, his eyes now travel to the whole part of his face that makes his cheeks blushed madly.

“Your skin is so soft.” Yeonjun says, almost whisper. “Hmm, Soobinie. If you call me Your Highness one more time, I won’t let you go off that easily.”

  
“I’m afraid I don’t understand it, Your Highness.”

  
“Well, well, well” Yeonjun says and the next thing he knows is Soobin’s lips on his. He smacks his lips immediately, closing his eyes. He sighs at the soft surface of the lips, and he tries to savour the taste even more. After giving a few pecks, he smiles before moving his lips, licking the bottom lip sensually.

Meanwhile Soobin is still in shock to the point he can’t close his eyes, watching the beautiful face of Yeonjun being so close to his. 

  
The older boy ends the kiss and look at Soobin. “Why didn’t you kiss me back?” he whines and hits his shoulder playfully. “And why are you so red, hm?” He teases the younger as he rubs his legs more on the small of waist. 

  
“Y-your Highness, I don’t think—”

  
“Don’t think, Binnie, just feel it. Feel me.” Yeonjun takes the lower lip with his teeth and licks it. “Kiss me back.”

  
Soobin brings his face closer to Yeonjun, finally gives in. He observes the older boy’s face, from his eyes, down to the nose until the lips. “C-can I kiss you?”

  
“Of course, yes, Soobin.” He giggles. “I kissed you, so it’s okay for you to—”

  
Soobin doesn’t wait nor listen the rest of the sentence that Yeonjun is trying to say as he captures the lips with his own, earning a small whimper from the older boy. He tilts his head a bit so that he can deepen the kiss more, as well as letting go the hands, don’t want to make Yeonjun uncomfortable with the position. With that, Yeonjun brings hands to the back of Soobin’s head, gripping his hair while the other hold on to the shoulders.

Meanwhile Soobin’s hands busy roaming to the body under him, slipping his hand to touch the toned abs. Yeonjun moans to his mouth, still not planning to end the kiss. They move in sync, lips moulded together. Yeonjun finally opens his mouth and sighs as he feels Soobin’a tongue invading his mouth and absenting all. It seems like a battle for both of them as they use their tongue to taste each other, and they love every seconds of it. 

  
Soobin leaves his lips which earns a soft complaint from Yeonjun, but soon enough a needy moan comes out from his mouth as the taller boy kissing his neck way harder than he expected. Soobin doesn’t play it soft, and Yeonjun more than glad to welcome it.

  
“ _R-right there_ , Soobin..” he whimpers. He tilts his head to the right, giving the boy more space and he moans, enjoying the sensation of his tongue on his sensitive neck. Soobin brings the kiss to his jaws and his ears, biting the earlobe and sighs. 

  
Yeonjun can feel himself getting hard even though they are just kissing. He bucks his hips to Soobin that makes the taller boy to let a small gasp at the sudden touch. He notices it right away, trying to stop kissing the boy because he needs to see Yeonjun’s face. The older boy looks at him with half-lidded eyes, nearly make him loose his sanity and to kiss him harder than before.

“Soobinnie...” he whines, hands now cupping the both side of Soobin face. 

  
“H-hyung, I—”

  
“Ssshhh, don’t care. Now continue what we’ve started.” He says and presses his lips on Soobin one more time. Yeonjun is now braver. He unbuttons the shirt and in a blink of an eye, he can touch Soobin’s torso, roaming his hands from the chest to the toned abs. Of course, he has it. Yeonjun opens his mouth once again, let Soobin slipping his tongue and swirling it around. He says, almost panting. “Undress me, Soobin.” 

  
Yeonjun watches Soobin moves to take the t-shirt from his body, leaving him with his shorts. “You look beautiful, hyung.” He says softly. 

  
“I know, thank you.” He says. “C’mere, Binnie.” 

  
Soobin leans down and in a second, Yeonjun flips their position. Now he sits on top of Soobin’s groin. The older boy smiles and leans down to kiss his lips before getting up to open the jeans. After throwing the jeans away, Yeonjun places his ass precisely on top of the crotch and grind himself on it. Soobin curses in his mind, trying to control himself to not attack Yeonjun right here and there. He looks so fucking hot grinding his hips while gasping his name with pleasure. “ _Soobin-ah..._ ”

  
He bites his lips when he sees Soobin hiss at the sensation. They interlock their eyes when their body keeps on working with one another.

  
“ _Ahh_ , Soobin...” He throws his head back and places his hands on Soobin’s chest while he keeps aggressively moving his hips to feel more friction, chasing the pleasure for both of them. “It feels so good, _fuck_.”

  
Soobin groans, hands now resting on Yeonjun’s slim waist and guiding it to create more. God, Yeonjun’s ass feels so good on top of him. He moves in a perfect rhythm that makes him crazy. Soobin helps him along by bucking his hips to meet him, and Yeonjun gasps. Both can feel how tight their pants are right now, but they still enjoy this moment, touching everything they could from one another. 

  
However, as much as Soobin enjoys it, he wants to feel more about Yeonjun. He flips them over and quickly pulls the last clothes. Yeonjun hands now trying to grab Soobin, to hug him closer and Soobin gives in. He kisses his collarbone, leaving marks on it as his lips travels to chest, teasing the sensitive buds that make Yeonjun squirms in place. Soobin brings his tongue down more until his stomach and kiss it, he can feel the muscles tense up and he smiles.

He looks up and finds Yeonjun’s expression to be completely in a daze. “Why stop?”

  
Soobin clears his throat. “I want you, so bad.” He says desperately and gulps. “D-do you—”

  
“God, Soobin, just prep me already,” he bucks his hips, impatient at the sudden pause. “I wanna feel you. I want you to fill me up, Binnie.”

  
“Fuck,” he curses and hurriedly let himself slide between Yeonjun’s leg. He grabs the lube from the bag not so far beside the bed and put some on his fingers. “Gonna prep you so good, Yeonjun.”

  
“Yes, Soobin pleas— _Aah_!” He yelps as he feels Soobin’s finger teasing the rim and he bites his lips from moaning louder when it enters slowly. Soobin moves the finger in and out before adding the second finger, scissoring it and enough for making Yeonjun throws his head back and moaning. “that feels— _ahh_ good,”

  
Meanwhile Soobin smirks as Yeonjun cannot control his voice when he adds the third and fourth fingers, stretching his hole deliciously to take him after this. He doesn’t want to hurt Yeonjun so he needs to prep him better. At least not making it too painful to handle. 

  
“I think you’re ready.” He pulls out his finger before crawling to Yeonjun and gives him a quick peck on the lips. “Tell me to stop if it hurts you, okay?” he says while looking straight at his eyes.

  
Yeonjun nods and whines as he is getting impatient the more Soobin asks him. “Hurry up, Soobin. Can’t hold it..” 

  
Soobin lines himself up on Yeonjun’s puckered hole, stretching him deliciously. They groan at the sensation. Soobin can see how the prince seems enjoying it, mouth gasping followed by broken whimpers and back arching beautifully. The sight that spurs him even more. A lower moan escapes his lips as he pushes slowly until their hips aligned, and he stops to check on Yeonjun.

“You alright?” he pants, tries to hold the urge to pound into him even though he desperately want to.

But he needs to make sure that Yeonjun is okay. He kisses the prince’s eyes and lips, calming him as it is their first time. 

  
The older boy hums. It is painful but he likes being full of him inside. “Hmm, move...”

  
Now Soobin becomes impatient as he is moving his hips, finding the perfect angle that makes Yeonjun’s mouth open and whisper-yell his name. He likes it. He wants to hear it more so he fasten the movement while attacking the neck with kisses.

He groans lowly as he feels Yeonjun’s hands now touching his abs, grabbing it and eventually resting his hands on his lower back while he moves his hip to meet him. This is a pure bliss and they want to chase it together.

  
“F-faster...” He cries out, tears strolling down his cheeks. He has been waiting for this ever since he realized that the butterfly he felt on his stomach whenever Soobin was around is no other than love. He wants the tall boy. Only him. 

  
“You like it?” Soobin pushes himself deeper until he touches the sweet spot, making Yeonjun screams and scratches his nails on his back. The taller boy hisses at the pain, but that’s not so important now.

He grins as he watches Yeonjun bites his lips, tears welling in his eyes. “Don’t hold it back, hyung. I wanna hear you.” He grips the tiny waist and starts abusing his prostate more. 

  
“Soobin...” he whimpers when Soobin keeps on thrusting, gripping his thighs with his large hands. “Don’t— _fuck_. Don’t stop, please...” he begs helplessly. He moans when Soobin now helping him to chase his high by stroking his cock. 

  
And the room is now filled up with grunts, moans, and desirable gasps. 

  
“Hyung, I’m gonna fill you up..” he says, steadying his pace. “Making you feel so good. You belong to me, right? The prince— _ahh_ , belongs to me.”

  
Yeonjun mewls. “Y-yes..” he sniffles and brings Soobin closer to him. “I’m yours... I’m yours.”

  
Soobin never knows this time would come. Spending years with the crown prince, learning all of his favourites things, being closer to him. This is their first time too after the sexual tension they tried to suppress, afraid of getting caught. Now he won’t hold back. Not when the prince is squirming under him, screaming his name every time he hits the sweet spot that makes him seeing star. Being so close than anyone else. He is fucking the prince. The hot prince Yeonjun.

  
Making his prince desperate for his cock. The idea really brings himself to the edge. His hips now getting sloppier.

  
“I-I’m gonna cum— _a-ahh_ ” a broken moan escapes his lips when a warmth feeling coiling on his lower stomach. 

Soobin moans as he feels Yeonjun tighten around his cock, hot and perfect. He lifts his hips up, trying a different angle in which makes the prince wail and tangle his hands on his hair. The tall boy grunts as he tries picking up the pace, pounding himself into the tight ass. Yeonjun rolls his eyes to the back of his head as Soobin is sending him to paradise with a high-pitched moan coming from his pretty plump lips. He soon follows, spurting the semen in him and he bites the older’s neck while not stopping his hips from moving in and out—riding out his orgasm. Slamming a few more times before he collapses on top of his prince.

  
Yeonjun lets a whiny moan, not fully recovered from his high. Soobin loves it. He loves when the prince closes his eyes and murmuring incoherent words that no other than his name. The older boy sighs when Soobin pulls out, grinning madly at the blissful feeling they were just shared. They are both panting but satisfied. 

  
Soobin laughs a little. “How was it?”

  
“Awesome. That’s...” Yeonjun opens his eyes to see Soobin resting his head on his chest, breathing heavily. “Soobin, I think I wouldn’t get enough of it.”

  
“Me too.” He plants a few feathery kisses on his chest. Feeling pleased that Yeonjun loves it.

  
“Soobin?”

  
“Yes, Your Highness?”

  
Yeonjun runs his hands on the damp hair. He smiles. “I love you.”

  
Soobin looks up and gives a deep kiss before he whispers. “You know I love you more, my prince.”

  
And they both giggle, cuddling even though they know it’s gross because of their sweaty body. But they couldn’t care less. They want to enjoy the moment for a while and take a shower later. 

***

  
“Do you want me to prepare anything else, Your Highness?

  
Now they are in the backyard to play golf, and Soobin curses a lot in his mind as he can see how sexy his boyfriend is with that tight pants and white shirt that is showing his curves even more. Yeonjun notices that and he keeps teasing him. 

  
He motions the tall boy to whisper something, and he giggles when Soobin’s cheeks blushes. So he continues. “I bought it for you. Want you to tear it up _from me..._ ”

  
Soobin clears his throat when he suddenly remember Yeonjun’s face from their heated sex a few days ago. “I’m going to tell the lady to prepare lunch.” He says and excuses himself immediately, making Yeonjun laughs out loud. “Cute.” He mumbles. 

“Soobin, _fuck_!”

  
“Hmm?”

  
Yeonjun closes his eyes as Soobin keeps kissing his neck from behind, hands touching his groin and playing with it. The taller boy smiles a little when he feels the prince tries to push his ass back, but he will not give it. Not now. Not after the teasing he got for a whole day.

  
So he takes off the pants with ease, earning a soft whimper from Yeonjun. “Open your eyes, Yeonjun. See how wrecked yourself because of me. Look at the mirror!”

  
Yeonjun moans and slowly open his eyes, looking at their body moulded together. The heated skin of Soobin on his bare back, and a hand that’s now grabbing his cock, playing with its tip. “Soobin, please...”

  
“Please what?” he hums, biting his shoulder playfully and lick the soft skin. 

  
The prince lets a broken moan as the boxer leaves his body. Now he is fully naked, and he can clearly see the smirk of the man behind him. Oh, he never knew Soobin has that hot side of him. “Fuck me hard, Soobin.”

  
“Why should I?” he whispers. 

  
“Because I want you. And I know you want it as well.”

  
“But you’ve been bad, my Prince. Teasing me though you know I’m still working. There are other people too. Or... do you want me to fuck you with them watching? Yeah? That excites you?”

  
_Yes. Yes please. Anything as long as it’s with you._

  
“Yeonjun, you are so... filthy.” 

  
“ _Hngg_ —”

  
Soobin is strocking his cock slowly and then fast, gripping it hard before continuing to touch it as Yeonjun like. And the moan is unbearable for the prince that he starts to squirm in place, almost yelling his name as the pleasure is driving him insane. “Soobin—”

  
He yells the taller man’s name as he comes. Soobin snorts and flip them before he brings him to the balcony. He is sure there are one or two people down there. “Gonna fuck you hard, you’d beg for more, Yeonjun.”

  
“ _Hnggg_ yes, Soobin. Fuck me hard please.”

  
Soobin enters his finger after teasing the rim, watches as Yeonjun scrunches his nose before he gasps as the second fingers added the pleasure. He moans as the third and fourth come abusing his hole, urging Soobin to do it well so that the prince will enjoy their session. 

  
“I think you’re ready.”

  
“You— _ahh_ ” Yeonjun grips anything to hold his back after Soobin enters his cock in one go. The taller man grunts and starts to move, gripping the legs that circling his waist. “Faster please.”

  
Soobin leans his body more to Yeonjun, kisses his lips hungrily which the prince loves it the most. The tongue battle is inevitable as their hips are moving in sync. The taller man thrust even harder, and Yeonjun’s moan turn into scream because of the pleasure

  
“ _Ahh_ , someone is watching us, my Prince.”

  
Yeonjun moans and hug the shoulder, burying his face in the crook of his neck, enjoying the hard thrust from his beloved man. “Let them s-see and— _hnggg_ Soobin”

  
“You close?”

  
He just whines and clenches the cock, spurring Soobin even more to move faster, bring them to a heavenly feeling they could never get enough. “I’m close too Yeonjun.”

  
He groans as the warm feeling coiling in his stomach, so he wants to see Yeonjun when he comes. “Look at me.”

  
With a half lidded eyes, he follows the command and kisses his lips. Soobin wasnt joking when he said he’d fuck him good, because it is amazing to feel his cock hit the sweet spot over and over again. Yeonjun screams his name as he comes, and Soobin soon fills him up, giving a few more hard thrust before hugging him closer.

  
They are panting. Soobin kisses the jaws and the cheeks. “Did you like it?”

  
“ _Hmmp_ , love it Soobin.” He says while brushing his damp hair. “Is someone still watching us?...”

  
“Not anymore. I’m sure he is trembling after hearing you screaming my name. I fucked you so good, huh?”

  
Yeonjun giggles. “Shut up.”

  
Soobin stares at his eyes, admiring the face and smiles. “You’re so pretty, Yeonjun.”

  
“I know.”

  
“So, round three?”

  
“Soobin!—”

  
And Yeonjun won’t refuse for it is Soobin that will fuck him good ‘till he forget his name.


End file.
